dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero Glider
The Hero Glider 'is the 17th episode of the fifth season of [[The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City|''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City]]. Summary TBA Plot Cast * Jack Gore as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Mutt/Ed * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Mr. Clubtail * Jackson Scott as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Gilbert Gottfried as Austin * Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty * Jeremy Suarez as Tippy * Nancy Cartwright & Sandy Fox as Dinah/Dana * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * George Ball as Topsy * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Stephen Merchant as Pterano * Sam Elliot as Big Daddy * Cree Summer as Lizzie * Leigh Kelly as Skitter * Anna Paquin and Ashley Rose Orr as Rocky and Dusty * Jess Harnell as Swooper * Reba McEntire as Etta * Frank Welker as Getor * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Tom Selleck as Rusty * Jason Marsden as Rocky * Dan Castellaneta as Garfield * Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin * Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Cam Clarke as Bron * Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Paul Reubens as Pat, an old Apatosaurus '' * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Jessica Walter as Old One * Bernadette Peters as Sue, a ''Supersaurus * Jason Ritter as Papa Swimmer * Edward Norton as Mutt's Father * John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin * Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman * Richard Steven Horvitz as Jimmy McFailure, the protagonist of a storybook that Mama Flyer reads. * Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom * Sean Donnellan as Morbius, the Living Vampire * Hilary Swank as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable * Alfred Molina as Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus/ Doc Ock * Bruce Campbell as Quentin Beck / Mysterio. Trivia * This episode takes place where A Bad Day for Guido left off. * In this episode, it is revealed that Venom can shapeshift since he's made out of some sort of liquid. * TBA. Cultural References '''Hazbin Hotel (2019-) * Angel Dust makes a cameo in the couch gag, where he is seen in the couch. * In one scene, Cera is seen watching Inside Every Demon is a Rainbow, a segment of the show's pilot episode. Up (2009) *TBA Songs Quotes *(Hyp hold the loudspeaker in front of Mr. Threehorn) *'Topsy': Hey, you in the black suit! (Venom looks at Topsy confusingly) Yes, you! Take a bath, Symbiote! * (Hyp's Father nervously steals the loud speaker from his son while Topsy walks away) * Hyp's Father: I'M NOT WITH HIM!!! (Angrily whispers at Rocky Scout) This is SERIOUS!!! He's out to get your money! *'Topsy': Over Rocky's dead body! *'Venom:' What was that? *'Rocky:' When I'm DEAD!!! (Slams door) *'Venom': Hmm. Maybe. Just maybe. ---- * Papa Swimmer: (Eyes pop out) WHAT, HE CAN SHAPE-SHIFT?! * Spider-Man: He's made out of liquid scalehead, of course he can shape shift! ---- * Guido: Mutt, Ruby needs backup! Do your monster thing! * Mutt: Idiot, you really want me to go mad? Because that ain't happenin' * Hyp: Sighs Let me do the honors... (Teases Mutt with a 10 dollar bill. As he runs to get it, Hyp smirkingly throws the bill down the manhole, ticking off Mutt) *'Pat': Dang, kids. TBA ---- * Venom: OK, really Mysterio? Why would you fax me an ad for weight loss? You really think I'm some kind of funny clown, am I? * Mysterio: Don't ask me friend... * Venom: Why bother to ask? This body is flawless, and I've got the trick to prove it. (Venom becomes a goop of slime on the floor) * Mysterio: OK, so? * Venom: (Shifts back to regular form) I'm made out of some kind of liquid, so I can change into any form I want, not like that bratty girl where she can change into only ONE form! * Mysterio: OK... Not interested at all. * (Venom grunts, then rips the ad apart) Transcript The Hero Glider/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes